Do You Remember Last Time?
by KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal
Summary: Renesmee and Emmett want to play truth or dare. Is that a good idea? Find out what happened last time and what else is soon to happen. Written by: Tania!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope You Guys Like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *Wipes tear away* I'm not crying. I have allergies. Jeuzz!**

**I Changed It , So Read It Again!!!  
**

_**Edward's POV**_

"I'm bored!" called out Emmett. Bella was watching me play the piano when Renesmee came in.

"Dad me and uncle Emmett are bored!" Said 2 year old that now looks like a 8 year old Nessie.

"We could play truth or dare" Suggested Bella. I glared at her.

"What? Come on Edward they are bored and I'm am too." Shot back Bella

"No way remember what happened last time?"

"Ohh,Right." Then I got a flash back.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey lets play truth or dare" said Emmett_

_We all agreed as we sat in the middle of the living room.  
_

_"'Kay first we need agree to the rules"said Emmett  
_

_"What rules?" asked Nessie_

_"Well the rules are that we have to agree to go with our dare or truth and if not the next time will be 10 times worse" said Emmett._

_**"**I'll go_ _first" said Emmett  
_

_He looked around the room._

_**"Maybe i should choose Jasper"**_**_, he thought_**

_"Jasper,truth or dare?"_

_I saw Alice give him a nudge and mouthed 'truth'_

_"Truth" Responded Jasper_

_Emmett had a huge grin on his face_

__

"Mhhhhhhuahahahahahah!!" laughed Emmett in a demonic voice.

"Have you ever.......

**To be continued.......**

**A/N: Review On What Should Happen Next!**

**-Tania!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I know, I know I don't own Twilight...Gosh!_

_**Bold**=Karla's interning thoughts. Hehe  
_

_This is still a flashback! _

Previously

_"I dare you to.."_

Rosalie pov

"I dare you to go on a date with Mike Newton and you have to wear a short dress" he said.

"What?!" I panicked

"And you have to kiss him at the end of the date" he added

"You son of a crap eating monkey!" I said

I have got to stop being around Emmett so much.

"Here's the phone" said Jasper and he threw me the phone.

I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hellooooo" Mike said in a squeaky voice.**(This is Karla because I am editing and I just have to say that this is so Tania's way of answering she always answers wierldly*How is wierldly not a word!* I just call and its Tania with her weird answering ways. Lol I know completely random but I'm bored and I have to entertain my self some way. Kay back to the story.)  
**

"Er, hi Mike, it's me Rosalie Hale" ugh this sucks

I heard him choking than he cleared his throat.

"H-hi Rosalie I'm just fixing my Harley and flexing my muscles" he said.

I could hear the t.v turn off and he can't afford a Harley, he's too poor. Plus he has no muscles, he just jiggles.

Edward started to laugh.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight" I said.

He started hyperventilating.

"Yes, Yes, a million times Yes!!!" He screamed** (Karla: cough*Desperate*Cough sorry something was in my throat.)  
**

"Ok see ya later" I said

I hung up and turned to Jasper.

"I think you have a date to get ready" He said with a grin

I groaned and Alice dragged me to her room

Mike POV

"Looks like the Mikester has a date" I said to myself.

"Honey do you want ketchup with your fish sticks!" my mom called out.

"Noo mommy, I'm going on my first date" I said.

She came rushing up the stairs.

"Oh, my baby has his first date!!" she said .

"Yeah!" i said.

"Now get ready, I understand that you have to get- what's that word?, You say it all the time." she said.

She paused and said "You have to get yummy! Yep that's the word!" she said.**(Yummy yummy in my tummy! Idk I just thought of that. Ugh Editing sucks but anyways...)  
**

"Mom, don't say that!" I whined.

"And don't embarrass me when Rosalie comes" i said.

"Rosalie Hale?!" she said.

"Mmhhmm"I said nodding my head

She muttered something else,and I could have sworn she said "She is WAY out of your league".

Edward pov

"Daddy, why is aunt Rose so upset about her dare?" asked Renesmee

"Because Mike Newton is a perverted jackass"I answered. **(Tania I'm surprised I'm the one who is always cussing! And your the overprotective mom that always gets on to me. Haha I'm free to cuss! I'm getting annoying but I don't care.)**

Bella hissed at me. I wasn't allowed to say bad words around Renesmee...

"Oh, okay" Nessie said.

Jasper and Emmett began to laugh.

Rosalie pov

"Ugh! I'm going to kill Jasper"I said while Alice was picking out my clothes.

"No you aren't" said Alice.

Alice finally got me ready and I was ready to go.

Lets get this date over with...

Jasper pov

Rosalie came down in a black _short_ dress.

"Let's go!" I said.

"Let's go?, what do you mean?, are you coming too?"asked Rosalie.

"You ask a lot of questions and yes we are coming so we can record Mike's first date!" I said.

Renesmee, me, and Emmett skipped to the cars.

"This is going to be a long night" said Bella.

Rosalie pov

We got to Mike's house, I stepped out of the car and was distracted of my appearance from the side view mirror.

"Well hello gorgeous!"I said to my reflection.**  
**"Rose go!!" screamed Edward.

I sighed and approached his house.

_Ding Dong!!_

He came out and he deepened his voice "Rose, baby let's go" he said.

I groaned.

We got into his car which oddly smelled like a dead squirrel and headed to a little restaurant.

Edward pov

"Guys, come on we have to get into that restaurant" i said.

We went in and got a big table.

Suddenly a waiter a approached us and said "Estevan!, We have been looking for you everywhere!"he said to Emmett. "Er, yeah sorry " Emmett said. The waiter led Emmett into a backroom.

"What just happened"asked Alice.

"I think they mistaked Emmett for someone else and he must be a waiter" said Jasper.

**-Tania!** and intervened a lot by Karla


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I know, I know I don't own Twilight...Gosh!_

_**Bold**__=Karla's interning thoughts. Hehe_

_This is still a flashback! _

Previously

_"I dare you to.."_

Rosalie pov

"I dare you to go on a date with Mike Newton and you have to wear a short dress" he said.

"What?!" I panicked

"And you have to kiss him at the end of the date" he added

"You son of a crap eating monkey!" I said

I have got to stop being around Emmett so much.

"Here's the phone" said Jasper and he threw me the phone.

I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hellooooo" Mike said in a squeaky voice.**(This is Karla because I am editing and I just have to say that this is so Tania's way of answering she always answers wierldly*How is wierldly not a word!* I just call and its Tania with her weird answering ways. Lol I know completely random but I'm bored and I have to entertain my self some way. Kay back to the story.)**

"Er, hi Mike, it's me Rosalie Hale" ugh this sucks

I heard him choking than he cleared his throat.

"H-hi Rosalie I'm just fixing my Harley and flexing my muscles" he said.

I could hear the t.v turn off and he can't afford a Harley, he's too poor. Plus he has no muscles, he just jiggles.

Edward started to laugh.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight" I said.

He started hyperventilating.

"Yes, Yes, a million times Yes!!!" He screamed

"Ok see ya later" I said

I hung up and turned to Jasper.

"I think you have a date to get ready" He said with a grin

I groaned and Alice dragged me to her room

Mike POV

"Looks like the Mikester has a date" I said to myself.

"Honey do you want ketchup with your fish sticks!" my mom called out.

"Noo mommy, I'm going on my first date" I said.

She came rushing up the stairs.

"Oh, my baby has his first date!!" she said .

"Yeah!" i said.

"Now get ready, I understand that you have to get- what's that word?, You say it all the time." she said.

She paused and said "You have to get yummy! Yep that's the word!" she said.**(Yummy yummy in my tummy! Idk I just thought of that. Ugh Editing sucks but anyways...)**

"Mom, don't say that!" I whined.

"And don't embarrass me when Rosalie comes" i said.

"Rosalie Hale?!" she said.

"Mmhhmm"I said nodding my head

She muttered something else,and I could have sworn she said "She is WAY out of your league".

Edward pov

"Daddy, why is aunt Rose so upset about her dare?" asked Renesmee

"Because Mike Newton is a perverted jackass"I answered. **(Tania I'm surprised I'm the one who is always cussing! And your the overprotective mom that always gets on to me. Haha I'm free to cuss! I'm getting annoying but I don't care.)**

Bella hissed at me. I wasn't allowed to say bad words around Renesmee...

"Oh, okay" Nessie said.

Jasper and Emmett began to laugh.

Rosalie pov

"Ugh! I'm going to kill Jasper"I said while Alice was picking out my clothes.

"No you aren't" said Alice.

Alice finally got me ready and I was ready to go.

Lets get this date over with...

Jasper pov

Rosalie came down in a black _short_ dress.

"Let's go!" I said.

"Let's go?, what do you mean?, are you coming too?"asked Rosalie.

"You ask a lot of questions and yes we are coming so we can record Mike's first date!" I said.

Renesmee, me, and Emmett skipped to the cars.

"This is going to be a long night" said Bella.

Rosalie pov

We got to Mike's house, I stepped out of the car and was distracted of my appearance from the side view mirror.

"Well hello gorgeous!"I said to my reflection."Rose go!!" screamed Edward.

I sighed and approached his house.

_Ding Dong!!_

He came out and he deepened his voice "Rose, baby let's go" he said.

I groaned.

We got into his car which oddly smelled like a dead squirrel and headed to a little restaurant.

Edward pov

"Guys, come on we have to get into that restaurant" i said.

We went in and got a big table.

Suddenly a waiter a approached us and said "Estevan!, We have been looking for you everywhere!"he said to Emmett. "Er, yeah sorry " Emmett said. The waiter led Emmett into a backroom.

"What just happened"asked Alice.

"I think the mistaked Emmett for someone else and he must be a waiter" said Jasper.

Alice pov

I was about to start laughing when i remembered that i brought my camera to record everything.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG! and Emmett came through some doors wearing a _too _small uniform.

"oh my god" Bella said

He headed to Rosalie's table and cleared his throat, than in a horrible accent he said "alo i vill be your servant toonight. vhat vould you like?".

"Well i guess i'll get a steak well done with a _lot _of butter" said Mike. " I'll get a _really _rare steak" said Rosalie, trying not to laugh.

Suddenly i got a vision.

_Emmett dumped his tray on Mike and took off costume when suddenly Carlisle and Esme came through the door._

_"You'll never get me alive coppers!!!!" screamed Emmett runing past Carlisle and Esme._

Edward could not stop laughing. Jasper had a puzzled look.

"You'll see" i said

**and thanks so much for those who have been reviewing**


	4. old people and Rosalie's hair

**This is still a flashback**

**Mike pov**

I could not believe i was on a date with Rosaile Hale. But the waiter kept looking at me wierd.

**Emmett pov**

_grrr _That Mike Newton kept looking at Rosaile like she's a piece of meat.

"We'll get him" i told my pet rock that i kept in my pocket

I went back out to give Rosalie and Mike there steaks. Than i decided to lick Mike's steak. _muahaha_!! But wait, i just got venom all over his steak. I could'nt give this to Mike, i might get fired. This has been the best job since i had that job at Mcdonalds ,wearing that burger costume. But what could i do? So i decided i should _accidently_ drop it and than i would have to get another one. So i dropped it but i accidently dropped it on an eldery man.

"AHHH!! what the ****!!!!" screamed the old man.

jeez old people shouldn't cuss.

**Rosalie pov**

what an idiot.

Emmett was was trying to help the old guy.

"Here let me help you, you have some on your zipper" said Emmett

"That's ok, i'll do it!!" said the old guy

**Jasper pov**

"Could this night get better?" i said.

"Yes" said Edward

**Mike pov**

"So Rose, i feel like you and me have had a strong connection" I said

I'm so smooth.

"We've only been on the date for 40 min." said Rosalie.

"Well this the longest i've been on a date and you have'nt snuck out yet,thats a record" i said.

Rosalie was about to open her mouth to say somthing but i put my finger over her lips."shh let me speak" i whispered.

**Rosalie pov**

Oh god i have to get out of here.

He got closer to me and said " I'm so glad you left that Emmett..." He than smelled my hair.

Oh my god!!!!! He Smelled my hair!!! Nobody touches my hair!

**Emmett pov**

Oh my Lady Gaga!!

He smelled her hair! Nobody!

"Hey! nobody touches Rosalie's hair!"

I dumped my tray on mike and took off my costume, when suddenly Carlisle and Esme came through the door.

"You'll never get me alive coppers!!!!" I screamed running past Carlisle and Esme_._

**sorry for the wait**

**i've been busy**

**thanx for reviewing and give me more ideas**


End file.
